There's No Party Like a Shin-Ra Party
by TheRavenAndTheMouse
Summary: A Crisis Core oneshot, Cloud/Zack pairing. Zack has been forced to attend a formal Shin-Ra party and couldn't be happier to leave, until he finds his favorite little cadet in a compromising situation. A little fluff piece for my own, and your, enjoyment.


**There's No Party Like a Shin-Ra Party**

* * *

A Crisis Core oneshot, Cloud/Zack pairing. Zack has been forced to attend a formal Shin-Ra party and couldn't be happier to leave, until he finds his favorite little cadet in a compromising situation. A little fluff piece for my own, and your, enjoyment.

* * *

For Zack, all of the formal parties Shinra threw were pointless. Maybe it was the recent loss of Angeal, but these extravagant parties he had enjoyed so much before were loosing all of their appeal. There was so much more he could be doing than stuck in a suit and tie, kissing ass to the higher ups. Even Sephiroth was getting sick of all of this crap.

"You _are _free to leave any time you know." A soft, gentle voice plucked Zack away from his brooding. Cissnei offered up a sympathetic smile, coming to stand by the 1st Class SOLDIER. For people who were dressed up so well, they were pretty much determined to be wallflowers for the rest of the night.

"So, unable to find a date?" Zack snorted at the question, leaning back against the wall. He never noticed how bland the ceiling was.

"Cissnei, do you have any idea how many girls would die for a night on my arm? I chose to go solo tonight. After the crap with Angeal, I just can't really deal with any of this." Zack waved his hand, gesturing at the ball room before him. He exhaled through his nose, letting his head fall back and hit the wall with a dull_ thump_.

"What about that flower girl you spoke about for so long? I bet she would love an event like this." Cissnei shrugged her shoulder slightly, Zack watching the red fabric of her dress move with the gesture.

"I dunno, maybe. I probably should have asked her. Too late now though. Anyways, did you come with someone or are you on guard duty?" Zack cocked his head to the side, allowing a slight smile to appear on his face.

"The latter of course. It was worth seeing Tseng force Reno into proper dress though." Cissnei almost giggled, Zack genuinely smiling this time.

"Oh yeah? That would have been something to see." Zack watched as couples whirled across the dance floor, almost tempted to ask Cissnei for a dance. He could hear SOLDIERs chatting about some blonde girl, shaking his head. The way they spoke of her, she was way out of their leagues.

A set of blonde spikes caught his eye. He could recognize that hair anywhere. _So Cloud did make it?_

"Excuse me Cissnei, I have a cadet to hunt down." Amber eyes blinked.

"You mean that friend of yours? He never checked in as far as I know. Did you see him or something? Cissnei turned her gaze out to the crowd, brown locks of hair spilling over her shoulder.

"Well I thought I did. I'll just double check. Save me a dance?" Cissnei gave a smile.

"If I have time."

* * *

There were a lot of things going wrong tonight. Sourine's plan to get the attention of some girl worked, but that left Cloud alone. In a dress and wig.

"Gaia, how did even get into this situation?" Probably the most disturbing thing of the night was how no one seemed to know it was Cloud it the light blue dress. It hurt his 16 year old pride that he passed as a girl so easily. He definitely would kill Sourine tomorrow. No, scratch that, in his sleep.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to dance?" Some SOLDIER approached Cloud with his hand extended. Suppressing a shudder, and forcing an apologetic smile, Cloud used the feminine voice he had practiced throughout the evening.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm looking for someone actually. But thank you very much for the offer." Cloud needed to get out of here already. He accidentally bumped into someone as he tried to head for the exit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-!" Cloud had never wanted to become invisible more than he had now. Of all the people he could have to bump into, it had to be Zack Fair. Judging by the incredulous look and the capture of Cloud's wrist in one of his hands, the blonde's cover was blown.

"Cloud? Well, this is... different." Zack was fighting back laughter, the younger teen turning beet red.

"S-Shut up! I lost a bet okay?" Cloud still kept his feminine tone, hoping no one overheard them. If he could die of embarrassment he would have.

"You obviously came here as someone's date. Where is the lucky bastard?" Zack glanced around the room, noticing the jealous stares from quite a large number of men.

"Probably sucking face with the intern he brought me to impress. And what, the ever popular _General_ Fair came here by himself? I expected you to have the prettiest girl at the party on your arm." Cloud wouldn't deny that he was jealous of how popular Zack was. The tall raven raised an eyebrow, curious.

"You think so? That's sort of impossible considering the one who holds that title tonight is you." Cloud shifted his gaze, still fairly pink in the cheeks.

"Please don't say that. I don't think my pride can take much more of this." Cloud glanced back up at Zack, begging with his eyes for an excuse to leave. Zack cleared his throat awkwardly, tugging at his tie.

"Why don't I go tell Sephiroth I'm leaving and go get your uniform back for you?" Cloud let out a heavy sigh. A bright smile crossed his face.

"That would be perfect. Thank you Zack." Cloud watched as the raven made his way through the crowd, heading over the the Great General. Sephiroth seemed vaguely amused by whatever Zack was telling him, looking in Cloud's direction before replying. Zack flashed a grin across the crowd before making his way back to Cloud.

"So, ready to go?" Zack held out his arm for the blonde, Cloud not even hesitating to take it.

"Don't joke with me like that."

* * *

"How exactly did you get yourself into this bet?" Zack was obviously enjoying Cloud's distress, letting his eyes wander and take in the whole get-up. Considering it was Sourine, he had expected it to be overdone. It really looked pretty incredible actually.

"Gaia I don't even know where to start. It was like a year ago, Sourine and had a bet and the deal was to help the other out in some absurd situation that absolutely no one else would. I obviously lost. He never took advantage of the bet until now though." Cloud was still hanging onto Zack's arm but he didn't even care. He was too relieved to finally be away from all of those SOLDIERs.

"Lucky I was there then huh?" Zack was smiling like a fool. He hadn't smiled this much since before Angeal died.

"Yeah, my hero. Thanks for getting my clothes for me Zack. There's no way I could sneak into the barracks like this." Cloud pulled at the silk dress, making a face. Zack grinned wider.

"But of course Sunshine! Let's go back to my place so you can get out of that thing." Zack gave a teeth-showing grin, leading Cloud down the 1st Class hallway. The little blonde couldn't help but feel excited. Something about this situation was just perfect.

"Well, it's not much, but make yourself at home." Zack pushed open the door to his apartment, pulling the blonde inside.

"It's alright. It's nice than the barracks, that's for sure." Cloud headed over to the couch, sitting down on the arm to remove his shoes. How he had been able to walk in those heels was beyond him.

"I won't lie Chocobo, you really look amazing." Cloud's gaze snapped to the SOLDIER. Zack had his hand on the back of his neck, his face red. Even his ears were light crimson. Cloud could feel his face burning.

"Z-Zack..." The raven approached Cloud nervously, placing his hands on either side of the blonde's legs. Cloud couldn't make himself move as the raven leaned forward, pausing with their lips barely an inch apart.

"Will you allow me this Cloud?" The raven's voice vibrated in his chest. Cloud tentatively reached out, burying his fingers in thick black locks. Blue eyes peered into mako blues, any questions or doubts vanishing. Lips met cautiously, testing how willing the other was. Cloud moved his arms around Zack's neck, pulling the SOLDIER close. Kisses became desperate, Zack pulling Cloud's legs around his waist.

"Zack," the blonde gasped, throwing his head back to breathe. Lips moved to a pale neck, Cloud feeling Zack's hands tremble as they moved to his waist. He seemed to have a hard time focusing.

"Damn it Sunshine..." Zack let out a strained laugh, burying his face in the blonde wig.

"Would it be wrong for me to say I've wanted this for a long time?" Zack pressed his lips to Cloud's ear piercing, the blonde letting out a quiet moan.

"That depends. Was the dress part of the fantasies?" Zack pulled away with a stunned look, blinking before a stunning grin crossed his face. He pressed his forehead to Cloud's with a hum.

"I love you Blondie." Cloud's breath caught in his throat. A wide smile danced across his face.

"Love you too Zack."

* * *

**_~Author's Note~_**

I know there are so many things I should get back to writing right now but I had the idea for this cute little oneshot and I could not resist.

I started this on paper yesterday and finished it during school today, though I intended it to be two chapters. After consoling with Abrielle and Kaeleigh, my two biggest fan fiction supporters at school, I decided that just this chapter was good. Reviews or favorites are much appreciated!

_-If you don't know who Sourine is, he's an original character of mine that will pop up rather frequently I think in my other FFVII:CC story, _**The Rewrite**_. His name is actually Lucas Sourine, and he's a 3rd Class SOLDIER._


End file.
